As Lovers Go
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: Jackson/April married life fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so glad you're going to give this story a chance! Japril is my OTP and I hope something good happens for them this Thursday. This story is rated 'M' for future smut. It's going to focus on their married life with small bits and pieces of SGMW. Other characters will make appearances, mostly canon pairings. Also, I don't know anything medical besides what few things I've retained from watching Grey's. If something is incorrect then please, please let me know so I don't keep butchering it. No beta, all mistakes are my own. I got the title from the song As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional. I think it describes Japril perfectly…**

**PS- As much as I wish I could own these characters, I do not. That's all Shonda.**

* * *

Jackson was entranced by his wife from across the hall. She was standing at the nurses' station she liked to frequent in the pit and he was coming down for the consult she requested. Even after meeting her during their first year of internship at Mercy West and becoming her best friend through their years of Residency he was still mesmerized by her. They eventually became Attending's and then lovers, most recently they even tied the knot.

The way the sunset was shining in on her red locks reminded him of their wedding. Her long, white dress that hugged and curved in all the right places and her hair curled to the max. Her porcelain skin contrasted perfectly with her hair and he couldn't get enough of it.

He thought about the vows he made to her. "When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. I can move mountains and reach stars. When I'm with you, my hands shake and my legs get weak and my heart, my heart April, it never stops racing. I get butterflies in my stomach and sweaty palms and I want to tell you so many things all at once sometimes, but I can never choose which one to tell you first. Then there are other times when I want to sit next to you in silence, taking it all in, taking all of you in; the way you look and the way you smell. I want to remember what it felt like every time you've held my hand since the day we met and how it feels every time we kiss. I want to be familiar with all the heavy sighs and the sleepy eyes and the way your arms fit around me just right. I want it all with you because when I'm with you April, I can do anything."

His mind wandered back to their "I do's" and their first kiss as a married couple that went on until Joe Kepner uttered an interrupting cough from the first pew.

He must have been staring for a moment too long because Karev interrupted his flashback. "Dude! It's been two freakin' months, shouldn't this crap be over? When are you guys going to start fighting all the time like normal people?" He rolled his eyes. "She must be a freak in bed. I should have hit that when I had the chance." Karev muttered as his pager went off and he tore off for the stairs in hopes of getting up to PEDS as soon as possible.

"Prick." Jackson grumbled to himself. He made a mental note to warn Karev not to say crap like that around him anymore, even though he was sure he was kidding and just being Karev. At least he was being nice to his wife now instead of constantly egging her on, though they still bickered more than he would like. He set off to greet his bride.

April jumped at the touch of his hands gliding over her hips as his lips met the crook of her neck. His smile was contagious because her panic turned into bliss and she turned around to greet him with a short kiss.

"Dr. Avery." He whispered into her ear and tightened his hold on her.

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't seem to break her grin. "Dr. Kepner Avery and you know it." April retorted and raised an eyebrow at his constant use of the term.

"Our colleagues can call you Dr. Kepner Avery, but you're always going to be Dr. Avery in my mind." Jackson reminded her. She felt him inhale her scent before he tried to pull her to their favorite on-call room.

"Bed two. Second degree burns it appears. Take a look at him?" She requested and gave him one final peck before walking around to sit at a computer and finish her charting.

"Is this his chart?" He pointed to the one she was working on when he found her there and she nodded without letting herself get distracted by him a second time.

After he picked up the chart and made his way to bed two she looked up and her eyes followed him across the room. She watched him carefully study the chart before politely introducing himself to Mr. Hart and the patients family. He carefully inspected the burns and told the mans daughter who couldn't have been older than five that her father was going to be fine. He mentioned doing a skin graft and carefully explained the procedure to all of them. She loved watching him interact with his patients, that was one thing she always loved about him. Despite his "Avery" name and the fact that he was out of this world gorgeous, he was extremely down to earth. He was compassionate and caring and she knew that was why he did so well in plastics. He wanted to fix people like he did in the burn center that he spent most of his time in, but he also liked to fix how they felt about themselves. He took pride in knowing that he was doing something to build peoples self-esteem, no matter what procedure he was doing.

Watching his interaction with the little blonde was just an added bonus. She had seen him time and time before with Zola and Sofia, he was a rock star. They babysat the girls here and there both at the same time and on separate occasions. He could be silly but also stern when he needed to be although most of the time he was ok with letting April be the bad guy.

Seeing him with the girl was thankfully reassuring her that the news she had for him would be welcomed. Early that morning Meredith took her blood after she realized she was late and two hours ago the lab results proved what she already knew. She was pregnant. They were pregnant. It was a surprise but definitely not unwelcomed.

April walked over to bed three to check on her last patient of the day and her and Jackson finished at the same time. "Baby my shift is over, see you soon?" She asked while they walked back to the nurses station and he listed instructions to his intern.

"Very soon. I just have to finish some charting and check on two post-ops before I'm free. These new interns aren't the brightest." He rolled his eyes and she chuckled. Normally she would stick up for them but this year she knew he was right. She caught the new guy, Jonah, trying to order the wrong meds. Luckily for him one of the nurses knew what she was doing at informed her about it before she dispensed it. It was definitely going to be a long year, waiting for fresh meat and all.

She let her hands drop down into the pockets of his lab coat and pulled him closer to her. "I have to talk to you about something when you get home so don't be too long." She warned him and he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Butterflies. That feeling you get when someone says "we have to talk" and every lie, every bad thing you've ever done flashes through your mind.

He nodded carefully and she gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek before taking off for the Attending's locker room to change and leave. Meredith was taking the evening shift in the pit when he was about finished so he took the opportunity to see if she knew what was going on with April.

"Have you talked to April today? Did she say anything to you?" He fired off, not beating around the bush even at all.

"Uh, not really. Not that I can remember. What about?" She responded, knowing full well what was going on. It definitely wasn't her place and he clearly didn't know. She refrained from making eye contact with him which she knew was probably even more suspicious. If she did lock eyes with him though she knew she would give it all away.

He started explaining the conversation he just had with his wife where she informed him they needed to talk and swiftly clocked out for the day, leaving him to ponder every what-if situation imaginable.

"What? Oh no. This is Zola. I have to go check on her." She looked down at her silent pager and rambled some more about her kid. Jackson stared at her with "You can't be serious" eyes and watched her scurry to the elevators.

"Hey! You can't use your kid to get out of everything! That won't work forever!" He shouted down the hallway at her, clearly annoyed.

"It's working right now!" She argued in a slight mocking tone while the elevator doors shut behind her. He informed the nursing staff that he was leaving for the day and Dr. Grey would be back shortly. So shortly that he figured they would just miss each other in the elevator since she was the attending in the pit for the night.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought so far! Thanks for lending me your time and imagination!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a really short chapter but it covered everything I wanted to get in. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to post. Thank you so much for all of the encouraging reviews on the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The sun was just starting to fall when Jackson sank into his new Lexus RX 350 Sport Hybrid. As stressed as he was, he felt relieved to get into his new car and make the drive home. Something about driving through the back streets of Washington washed away all of his stress. It was made even better seeing as he finally had his new car and it had that startling new car smell. He pushed the button in the center counsel that opened the moon roof and he felt the crisp air fill the car.

He was winding around the twists and turns of the narrow road, taking everything in. Washington was nothing like Boston. The fresh air was rejuvenating, none of the smog he grew up in. The huge trees and mountains filled out the open land. It was winter but there wasn't any snow on the ground at the moment and it somehow smelled and felt like the middle of autumn outside. The houses were few and far between which is exactly what him and his new wife looked for in their first home. They bought a house in Edmonds which was about twenty minutes north of Seattle. Their house is secluded, not unlike the dream house the Shepherds built. Puget Sound is in their back yard and they can see the Cascades and Olympic Mountains out the front. The house has room for them to grow into it with four bedrooms, a modern kitchen like April wanted and an open floor plan.

The rest of his drive was spent admiring his life like he did every night driving home. This new life with April was more than he could have ever imagined for himself. He's married to his best friend, who is the sexiest woman he's ever seen by the way. They have a brand new house together that they're making their own. They both got new cars that actually run after they became attending's and they were at the perfect point in their careers. They're both board certified surgeons and employed at the hospital their closest friends work at. The best part of it all was that they're still in their honeymoon phase, which means sex nearly whenever and wherever.

Their life seemed too good to be true and that's what worried him. The rest of his shift was filled with doubts and anxiety over what his wife needed to talk to him about. Who does that? Who drops something like that and then leaves a guy hanging?

When he pulled into their driveway he saw her Lexus in the garage with the door open still so he knew she must have just gotten home. It wasn't like her to leave the garage door open or to leave anything disheveled for that matter. He sat in his car, in the garage for several minutes before he had the courage to go inside. He was the happiest he'd ever been, but what if she wasn't?

She was facing away from him, putting together the last layer of her spinach lasagna she knew he loved. It smelled amazing and his stomach growled on instinct. She was playing Van Morrison over the stereo. She preferred to have some kind of music on when she cooked. Some of her favorites were Van Morrison, Jack Johnson and Joshua Radin. He recognized the current song instantly as Into the Mystic because she sang it a lot and sometimes requested it in the OR.

The music she listened to constantly surprised him though. Growing up on a farm like she did he accepted her typical love for country music. Her taste branched out though into classic rock, 80's hair bands and 90's grunge, to folk and jazz and even hip-hop and r&b when the mood struck her. Before they lived alone he had no idea how often she listened to music. It seemed like she always had her iPod playing in the kitchen so he installed a stereo where she could play her music in any room she wanted throughout their house. He really liked this song, but probably any song where her hips were swaying just a little bit to the rhythm and he got an amazing view of her ass would work for him. It was what he would call "plump" for lack of a better term and that was just one of the many curves she had in all the right places.

April was sporting one of his old college t-shirts that ended halfway to her knees and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail that showed her long neck he couldn't get enough of. He walked up behind her like he loved to do and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She sprang up just a tad at his touch, unaware that he was even home at first. When he leaned in to kiss her neck she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Mmm, hi." Escaped her, shivering from the touch of his cold hands that had somehow managed to slide up the front of her shirt.

"You smell sensational." Jackson groaned while he continued dropping kisses over every inch of her neck he could find. April let a few giggles escape her as he continued to grope her. "And your giggling is adorable" He panted. She wasn't stopping him by any means even though she was anxious to tell him the news. She couldn't ever resist a frisky Jackson.

Before he came into the house he decided he didn't want to know whatever it was she had to tell him. To him there was no way their life could get any better so why ruin it? Operation distraction was full underway when he picked her up one handedly and set her on the kitchen island behind him.

"I love you so much it hurts." April said in between their kisses. Her hands found the collar of his jacket and she pulled him towards her before she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Jackson moved in closer between her legs and his hands found her auburn hair and got twisted in the midst of it.

His hands had fell down under the sides of her cotton panties and he tried to pull them off. Instead of angling her hips so he could, she let it all hang out.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted and his forehead dropped against hers and they locked eyes. She bit her bottom lip nervously while she tried to wait for him to respond.

"We're pregnant. I-I know this is a surprise and we weren't ready to try yet Jacks-" she babbled off nonstop until he had to let her know he felt about it.

As if the tears filling his eyes weren't enough, he tried to put what he was feeling into words but they weren't forming. "April…"

"You aren't ready. This baby's a surprise, I know…" April went out and on before he cut her off again.

"Aren't ready? How could I ever not want this with you?" Jackson started to tell her when he noticed her eyes fill with tears too and he could tell she was trying to blink them away.

"You're giving me a baby! A BABY!" He picked her up and pulled her bare legs around his waist. She was grinning from ear to ear and he twirled her around the kitchen in circles.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He hollered to their empty house and carried her with him to their back patio overlooking Puget Sound and screamed "We're having a baby!" again. She giggled at him uncontrollably while they listened to their news echo across the open water as far as they could see.

* * *

**A baby! Shonda are you listening?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep calm and let Grey's carry on! Happy Thursday everyone! Fingers crossed for Japril tonight. I hope you like this update…it sure is fluffy. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"I love watching you do yoga." Jackson groaned from the front door, just getting home from work. He worked a double and hadn't seen his wife in more than twenty four hours. Sometimes their schedules just didn't match up and it sucked.

"Jackson! Give me five more minutes, okay?" She giggled from a position that had her twisted like a pretzel. She liked privacy when she did yoga, most likely because of some of the insecurities she had about herself. He could never keep his hands to himself when he caught her bent into knots like that though. The first time he walked in on her doing yoga was after they were married and it clicked. This is why she's so flexible…

"I'm just admiring the view, that's all." He mostly joked and held his hands up in surrender. But Jackson couldn't deny what it did to him.

"Mhmm" was all he got out of her, but she decided to ignore him and finish her poses. Yoga was something she started when she began medical school. The late nights and intense studying and cramming brought her stress level to an all-time high. An old roommate introduced her to it and she's been doing it ever since. For twenty minutes a day it clears her mind of every surgical procedure, every patient and every anxiety she has.

"What about the downward-facing dog one? Did you do that one yet?" Jackson asked excitedly from a sprawled out position on the sofa. He'd picked up on some of the poses and their names over time and definitely had his favorites.

She simply nodded her head that she had in her reply but went on to one that he preferred even more than downward-facing dog. The forward bend pose was the hottest one in his opinion, there was definitely something about seeing how tight her bottom looked like that did it for him.

April finished her set of poses with the plough pose which she had mastered. By the time she was done her husband was ready to pounce. He met her on the floor and pinned her back against her yoga mat.

"You are so sexy." He moaned when his lips met hers. She was just a little bit sweaty from the exercise and it was pushing all the right buttons for him. His lips danced across her jawline and down her long neck while she let another quiet moan escape her.

"No I'm not, Jackson. My whole body feels swollen and I'm barely three months along. I couldn't even button my jeans this morning." She sighed, all the more thankful her uniform consisted of scrubs which she wore for the majority of the day anyway.

He evacuated the crook of her neck and took the opportunity to convince his bashful wife of how gorgeous she really is. It didn't help that he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and began kissing his way further down her torso.

"April, you're carrying my baby. Do you have any idea how much of a turn on that is for me? The fact that first you gave me the kind of love I always hoped to have and then you gave me the perfect marriage. Now you're giving me a child. I mean you and I…we made a tiny person together. Everything about you already did it for me but it's so much worse now. Every swollen part of you right now is just a constant reminder of everything you've given me." He consoled her, hoping to reiterate his feelings for her and her feelings towards herself.

His mouth returned to her warm skin and he felt her hands make their way to the back of his head. She threw her head back as he started showing her exactly how much he cherished her. His hands pushed her tank top up and he pulled it over her head. His kisses fell down to the curve of her breasts and he smiled.

"…and these are great by the way." He told her honestly while he left a few small marks on the top of her breasts and his hands groped the rest of them. Her breasts were already a lot more pronounced and she wouldn't catch him complaining any time soon. She rolled her head back at his touch; everything about that area had been so much more sensitive lately she could barely take it.

The way Jackson made her feel like a princess without even trying reassured her of why she married him. Even she knew that her self-confidence was improving, though she still wasn't sure how it was so poor to begin with.

She let out a small laugh when his large hands began tickling her sides which soon turned into a full on giggle fit. He knew all about those two spots that could unhinge her at any moment and he had no mercy on them since they were discovered.

Trying to turn his attention away from her tickle spots, April rolled over so that she was straddling her husband and she tried to pin his arms to the floor. At first she thought it worked because she's stronger than him but she realized he was just letting her win, though she took advantage of it anyway.

"Do. Not. Tickle. Me. Any. More." She scolded him, trying really hard not to laugh but not really succeeding in the least.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're bossy?" Jackson asked. The smile wiped off his face which was now only showing dark eyes and a lustful gaze. He almost looked hungry for her.

With that he scooped her up and marched to their bedroom. He carefully laid her on their king sized bed and made love to her like he'd wanted to do all day.

Later in the evening they were still lying in bed. April was sound asleep and Jackson was stuck awake, worrying. As much as he wanted to be a dad and even as good at it as he knew he would be, there was still a little part of him that hoped he didn't end up being the kind of father that his father was. April seemed to have all the confidence in the world in him and that was enough to give him the reassurance he needed.

April rolled onto her side, still engulfed in sleep and he pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. She let out what sounded like a complacent sigh and he got lost in the thought of how happy his life was.

Just as Jackson was on the verge of sleep he was awoken by April's jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. He jumped up to follow her and see is she was okay but was confronted with the bathroom door being slammed shut in his face before he could get in.

"April, are you okay? Is it just the morning sickness?" He probed, leaning up against the door waiting for her to answer. He waited and waited, only hearing her eventually flush the toilet and soon after, the sink turned on and he waited for her to finish brushing her teeth.

"Just the morning sickness? What the hell does that mean?" She grumbled and walked into the kitchen looking for some tea to make. She thought she had just bought chamomile tea but wasn't having any luck finding it. She only had one spot for tea. It didn't help that Jackson was hot on her heels trying to explain himself.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know if it was something worse." He danced around her question, trying to pull his foot out of his mouth.

"Something worse? So morning sickness isn't bad?" She snapped and he tried to grab ahold of her hands to comfort her. "Why don't you try throwing up everything you've tried to keep down all day and then we'll talk."

"That wouldn't be fair in our deal." He chuckled, reminding her of the deal they made shortly after they found out about the pregnancy. April has the baby and he'll change every diaper any child of theirs has for the rest of time. She liked the deal at the time at least. It made her laugh then and usually did the trick when she was frustrated by the pregnancy too even though it was unrealistic to think Jackson would manage or even try to change every single diaper.

"Yeah, well…the deal seems kind of one-sided right now." She mocked, her mood doing a complete 180 from where it was just seconds ago.

Jackson took that as his cue to change the subject and take the rest of the heat off him. He pulled the chair out at the island in their kitchen for her.

"You have a seat, and I'll make your tea." Jackson promised her, giving her the Avery smile that lulled her into serenity every time.

She nodded and sat down. Jackson pulled the chamomile tea bags out of the side of the refrigerator and April scrunched her nose up.

"Why was the tea in the refrigerator?" She asked, completely confused. The tea went in the tea drawer.

"I don't know…is that not where it normally goes? I saw it in there this morning when I got a yogurt." He answered, just as confused.

"It goes in the tea drawer." She laughed again and tried to remember when she would have put the tea bags in the refrigerator.

"Pregnancy brain. At least you didn't put the ice cream in the cupboard again." He teased and she had to laugh at that. Cleaning up half a gallon of melted cookie dough ice cream was not her cup of tea. No pun intended.

After he set the tea in front of her he pulled up a chair and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator for himself. "Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked his wife.

"A little. I have a couple of ideas. I may have made a list or two." She laughed awkwardly and he grinned back at her. Her lists and her efficiency made him love her even more.

"Yeah. I think about it all the time. Honestly though, whatever name you want…within reason, is fine with me." He grinned at the thought and she laughed. It really was the least he could do since she was having his child. "Of course my grandpa has already decided if it's a boy his name will be Harper. And I would rather die. Just so you know." Jackson rolled his eyes which showed April he wasn't really kidding.

"What if it's a girl?" April asked him, wondering what Harper Avery's girl name would be.

"He said it's a boy." Jackson laughed at the memory of their brief skype conversation in his moms office. "Though my mom did say that she wouldn't hate us if we chose Catherine."

They both roared with laughter, knowing that neither of those names would ever make it to the top of their lists.

"Can I see your list?" Jackson asked in his sweet voice, trying to talk his wife into sharing.

"No. No way. You will veto them all without giving them the time of day. No one ever likes the first names that are thrown out there." She jested. He shook his head at her, unconvinced.

"That's not true." He argued and she reminded him, "Harper and Catherine. Do you remember those names or did you already repress that memory?" She teased. April knew that she just made her point.

"Yeah but that's different. How about just one name? The boy name." He pled, trying to get one of her ideas out of her.

She looked at him and eyed him suspiciously. One idea wouldn't hurt.

"Noah?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh! And in this fic the clinic is up and running! I couldn't remember if at this point it is actually opened or not?**

* * *

Five days, three hours and nine minutes. That's how far April Avery was past her due date. Every minute later she became, the more Jackson found himself in the doghouse. The last two weeks were…hell. She was miserable and he was catching the brunt of it. Although as miserable as she was, she absolutely refused to take off work. He couldn't decide if that was to get back at him or to actually keep herself busy.

They were ready and waiting for the baby. The nursery was painted and put together. The baby clothes from their shower were washed and folded and the rocking chair April's parents sent sat beautifully in the corner.

Jackson was getting out of the shower while simultaneously watching the love of his life struggle to stand up from the chair in their closet.

Her struggle was in tying her shiny white Keds. She was wearing a light pink summer dress that stopped just above her knees. It had short sleeves and a thin white belt that clasped just above her gigantic belly. She was out of breath by the time they were tied, although one came undone shortly after she stood up.

Jackson was torn. On one hand his wife looked stunningly beautiful and that 'glow' he always heard about was standing right in front of him. On the other hand, he knew her outfit wasn't anywhere close to appropriate for a surgeon to wear and see patients. However he knew that she was on her way to work with him. Even though her OBGYN had nearly insisted she take it easy until the baby came or he induced her.

He had already lost the battle of work or no work. She insisted that she was fine to work until she went in to labor, which turned into her being on her feet further and further along in her pregnancy.

Jackson leaned down to tie the loose tie and double knotted them both just in case. When he stood up he grabbed a hold of her hands and tried to talk to her.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you, right?" He asked her calmly while he finished getting dressed. She managed to nod her head pleasantly and her lips curled up into a smile. "I do. Why?"

"I know it's hot outside and I definitely know that you're uncomfortable right now, extremely uncomfortable. And let me tell you that you look so, so cute in this dress. I mean…if we were going to the movies or out for brunch then I would just ravish you in thi-," he rambled anxiously. He was obviously unsure of how she would react to his request.

April cut him off sternly. "What are you getting at Jackson?"

"Is the dress really a good idea for work? If you insist on working can you at least wear something a little more work appropriate?" Jackson begged his wife quietly. He knew he was about to get in trouble. A lot of trouble.

"Jackson! It is almost 100 degrees outside. I'm sweating in places that I didn't know could even secrete sweat. Nothing fits, my freakin' boobs are the size of watermelons and I haven't seen my feet in months!" she shouted and waddled out of the bedroom. He followed her as she carefully grabbed the arm rail going down the stairs and made her way down. He didn't resume their argument until she was safely on the first floor of their home.

"I hate that I even have to ask. It's just that being on the board has made me responsible fo-," he attempted to argue, only to be interrupted again.

"Responsible? Aren't you also responsible for all of this?" April asked, pointing irritatingly to her swollen belly. "It's your fault that I can't get off the toilet without help."

Jackson rolled his eyes. At least he tried.

"You're lucky I'm even wearing this." She groaned. He watched her pull a piece of leftover pizza out of the refrigerator for breakfast. There was a lot left because there was something about an all black olive and pineapple pizza with barbeque sauce that didn't appeal to him. The way she was demolishing it told him she disagreed. He could barely even watch her eat it.

She was right. He knew he was being silly. She was carrying their child, she could wear anything she wants. It's just that the hospital might not agree. He thought about it for another few seconds and then thought oh well, he tried.

He started making a piece of whole grain toast to eat with a bit of Nutella and a banana but she finished her pizza too quickly. "Are you ready?" she asked, settling in by the front door with purse and keys in hand. Her arms were folded over her belly and one of her feet was tapping impatiently. So much for his breakfast.

"Yep," he smiled, forgetting about his toast completely. He could eat later.

They got to the hospital and April was ready to work. She knew there wouldn't be a chance in hell that the Chief would allow her to operate today, but she would work in the clinic whether they liked it or not.

She walked into the clinic and found it nearly dead. There were three patients all with mild injuries. The clinic was being ran by one bored resident and a frustrated intern. The resident and the intern both appeared to be frustrated that they were stuck in the clinic. Actually, the patients did too for that matter. She ditched it before they even knew she was there.

Jackson on the other hand was almost as bored. The other board members had taken care of his paperwork since they assumed he would already be on paternity leave by this point in time and the pit was slow too. The only procedure he had scheduled for the whole day was a Parisian peel which took him approximately thirty minutes.

He strolled into the attendings lounge and found a bored Cristina and Karev. "Hey," Jackson waved, stealing a banana from the basket on the table. It didn't have Nutella on it, but it would do.

"Avery, what is with Virgin Mary's outfit today? Did she forget how to wear scrubs?" she either teased or scolded, Jackson was never really sure.

"That's what she wanted to wear, Yang. Forget about it. Besides, clearly she doesn't resemble the Virgin Mary anymore, shouldn't you find a new nickname?" He laughed. Someone nine plus months pregnant was less than a virgin. Especially his wife. He had made sure of that over and over again.

"Huh. That's a good point. What should her new nickname be Alex?" Cristina pondered, glancing over at the slob slouched across the couch. He didn't seem to care.

"Red," he mumbled before going back to flipping channels and eventually stopping on an episode of Judge Judy. "And I would give even less of a crap if daytime tv didn't freakin' suck so bad."

"Oh please, you like April now. You two are pals," Jackson teased. He couldn't help but laugh about the times he'd find April and Alex friendly bickering about a patient or even what to watch on tv. Alex finally understood her. She was grumpy, always hungry and she didn't particularly care what people thought as of late. The pregnancy was bringing them closer together.

"Whatever…" he feigned indifference. Jackson liked the nickname because it wasn't demeaning like the other one and Cristina liked it because she knew she could say it somewhat condescendingly when April needed to be put in her place.

Jackson plopped down on the couch next to Karev and Yang did the same thing on the other side. Slow day meant wait for pages, maybe do some paperwork, but other than that watch Judy Judy.

The case was about a younger guy from Iowa who was being sued by his ex-girlfriend who claimed that she gets her dog back since they broke up. Judge Judy was yelling at both the defendant and the plaintiff.

"Oh whatever, she totally gets to keep the dog. He bought it for her. It was a gift," she grumbled at the guy who was obviously in the wrong to her. She waved her hand dismissively at Jackson who started arguing the other side.

"Yeah, but a dog is different than say a….car. She could keep the car but the dog…that's his. No questi-." He argued irritatingly.

"Hey I know him! That is my sister Amber's ex from when we were really young! They dated for a couple years!" He yelled pointing at the tv. Cristina and Jackson stopped their bickering and stared at him. Only he would know some piece of white trash that ended up on Judge Judy. They watching him immediately pull out his phone and start texting people and they assumed the first of which was his sister.

By the time the show came back from the commercial, they were still laughing about it.

April came in pleasantly and stood in front of the crowded couch. All three surgeons stopped laughing to look at her and she left her arms folded above her belly. She huffed and rolled her eyes annoyingly. Even Yang had been slightly terrified of her lately.

Jackson jumped up immediately and April leveled herself down onto the couch in his spot. She didn't say thank you or anything, she just began fanning herself with a medical journal she found earlier and tilting her head back in exasperation. Alex and Cristina stared at her incredulously. Even though April had the beautiful glow of a pregnant woman, sweet April Kepner was long gone.

"Get out, get out, get OUT," she randomly screamed at her overflowing belly. Alex and Cristina stood up and in unison they whispered, "Yeah, lets." And practically jogged out of the lounge.

Jackson sat next to her on the couch and pulled her feet onto his lap. He gently massaged her swollen feet and ankles. He'd actually gotten quite good at it since he did it for her nearly every night when they got home from work. It instantly changed her mood for bitchy to relaxed and he made a mental note to remember it for their next pregnancy.

"Jackson," she moaned weakly, her head falling slightly back onto the arm of the couch.

"Does this feel good?" he asked her warmly. He loved that he could unhinge her so quickly, even while she was like this. His hands that had been massaging her swollen feet moved slightly higher to her sore ankles and eventually her calves.

"You know what sounds really good for lunch?" April asked sweetly. Her mood had done a complete 180 from just minutes ago. She had a grin on her face that almost left him speechless.

Jackson grinned back. "What?" He was 95% sure that she wanted him to go get her something.

"Tacos. With that spicy verde sauce. Those good ones from the taco truck on 5th and park." April tried to pull herself up to give him a kiss, which would hopefully seal the deal on the tacos. The only downfall to that plan was that she couldn't sit up by herself. Jackson reached for her hands and pulled her up, stealing the kiss he wanted before getting up to get the tacos. He helped her all the way off the couch and she found refuge in sticking her head in the freezer for a couple seconds.

While Jackson was getting the tacos, April wandered aimlessly around the hospital. Meredith jogged past her, barely saying hello. Alex avoided eye contact with her when they crossed paths in the pit and Bailey ran for what April was mostly sure was a fake code.

Finally she found Mark Sloan sitting at a nurses station that she wandered by. He was actually absorbed into his chart, as opposed to barely focusing like usual. April waited for him to look up at her but after what seemed like minutes of no talking she wanted his attention.

She coughed and he looked up from the computer screen he was absorbed in. "How are you still here? You look like you're fifty weeks pregnant," He asked curiously, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"I'm past my due date. If it takes me any longer then I'm going to be giving birth to a toddler," she said irritatingly. Sloan laughed and she gave him a look, as if to say it wasn't a joke.

"You know, spicy foods and sex will speed things up," He volunteered mockingly and she huffed. He felt ice radiating off the normal cheerful woman and got up to walk away.

"Oh…shit," he mumbled, looking down at the pager secured to his hip. "Emergency…plasty." Sloan mumbled so quietly she could barely here what he said as he jogged down the hallway at a pace faster than she could dream of keeping at the moment. Another one bites the dust.

Jackson found her sitting at the nurses station in the pit, alone. No one appeared to be within a good ten feet of her and he had to laugh at that. He was even nervous about getting too close, but that was probably because she was mostly mad at him.

"Baby…ready to eat?" He asked her, dangling the taco bag in front of her face. He eyes darted back and forth at the bag as it swung in the air and she got up faster than she had all day. They walked down the hall to the lounge to eat. Jackson handed her two tacos and kept two for himself. She ate her two before he finished one of his, and then she stole his second one. His mouth was on fire from the salsa which had barely fazed her.

"Dammit," she cursed loudly after her last bite. Jackson glanced up at her, completely shocked at language. He could remember hearing her curse maybe three times since they had been together. Mark and Derek scrolled into the lounge at exactly the right time.

"I was positive that would break my water," she pouted. He had to smirk at her eagerness. He was eager too but he figured he could understand why their baby was apprehensive to leave April.

She stood up and grabbed his hand and tried pulling him up from his seat. "Jackson, come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked her curiously. Lately she had been going in the opposite direction of him.

"We're going to have sex," she said matter of factly. He ended up pulling her out of the room, just in time to see the smirks from Mark and Derek.

Twenty minutes later they were both gasping for air and April was still pregnant. She pulled herself up on the bed and Jackson fell back onto the bed, completely spent. The sex got better and better the more she wanted the baby to come out, leaving him ever more exhausted.

He felt her hand slide down to his groin and he faintly groaned before pulling it away. "April. I can't yet. You are completely wearing me out." Jackson chuckled and immediately felt bad when her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just so tired of being huge and hot all the time. I can't be pregnant anymore. No one should have to be this pregnant," she choked out between huffs of air. Jackson nodded his head and pulled her carefully on top of him into the straddling position. When she was sitting fully down on him he reached up to wipe away her tears.

"I know, you're right. I love you so much April Avery." He smiled, getting a weak smile from her too. Using the April Avery card away did it for her.

The second time lasted longer, nearly a half hour. Instead of taking a nap like Jackson wanted to do, April waited for Jackson to stand up so he could pull her off the bed. It wasn't two seconds later that her water broke all over the on-call room floor.

* * *

**Uh-oh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you for sticking with this story! I'm finishing it up now so the posts should be steady until it's wrapped up. Same with my other stories out right now. I'll be updating Snowstorm tomorrow and hopefully Mint to Be also.**

**Leave a review for me so I can get a feel for how you like this story so far :)**

* * *

"Here you go daddy, meet your little boy," the nurse clad in pink scrubs said as she handed Jackson their son. He was slow and careful to reach out for him, terrified he'd break. The hundreds of babies he'd held during his peds rotation were nothing compared to this. He and April made a child together and he was beautiful.

He was entranced by his son. He was 7 pounds 2 ounces, 19 inches long. His skin was light brown and his eyes were still shut. He was so small, tiny feeling even.

"Baby, he's perfect," Jackson beamed gleefully and slowly passed him off to his wife. She held her arms out for him anxiously to hold him for the first time. As soon as she held him he could tell that she was just as in love as he was. Jackson sat on the edge of the bed with her and held his new family.

"He is perfect. He looks just like his Daddy," she noticed, looking over at Jackson. Jackson couldn't argue with her, nor did he want to. She looked absolutely exhausted.

They seemed to hold him for ages before the same nurse peeked back into the room. "How about I take him to the nursery so Mom and Dad can get some rest?"

Jackson and April both nodded their heads in agreement, although they knew they would miss him already. The nurse leaned in to take him and April had a tough time letting go. They watched her carefully hold him and walk out of the room to the nursery down the hall.

"I am so proud of you baby. You were amazing. So strong." Jackson praised her. He planted a soft kiss on her temple and laid down next to her. Her red hair was still glimmering with sweat and she was paler than usual. No doubt completely exhausted. He wrapped his arm around her still prominent belly and held her until she fell asleep. She was out in a matter of seconds and so was he.

They woke up to all of their friends surrounding them. Sloan and Lexie, Meredith and Derek, Karev and Wilson, Yang and Owen, Bailey, Webber, Callie and Arizona… the only ones missing were April's family who were flying out in two days.

"He is adorable April. Congratulations." Meredith complimented and April noticed all of the balloons and flowers surrounding them. Even Alex and Cristina were grinning and appeared to be actually happy for the couple.

"Thanks, Meredith. I think he is pretty freakin adorable too," she giggled. Jackson playfully corrected her, "Babe, he's handsome, not adorable." Jackson couldn't take his eyes off of his wife and it was more than noticeable. He was grinning uncontrollably and when she caught on everyone got a good chuckle at her blush.

Everyone could tell Jackson was about ready to pounce on her, if only he didn't have to wait six weeks. "So what's the little squirts name anyway?" Cristina asked her curiously, hoping that they wouldn't have to witness it.

April looked over at Jackson and they both shrugged nonchalantly. They had a few they were going back and forth on but nothing had stuck so far. "We have no idea. Any suggestions?" Jackson asked.

"I'd say Bailey, but that's already taken." Bailey teased, showing her biggest smile towards Meredith and Derek. They chuckled simultaneously and shook their heads. She was being less than humble about the honor.

"What about something cool like Axl?" Cristina suggested and the Avery's shook their head no. There was no way they were naming their first child after an 80's rock star. Figures Cristina would be the one to suggest something like that.

"I think he looks like a Mark," Mark suggested and Jackson shook his head. "Man, we've gone over this. He does not look like a Mark." Jackson laughed.

"Besides, I think if this is a boy we should name him Mark," Lexie spoke up cheerfully, pointing to her flat stomach. The attention immediately turned to her and their pregnancy. Everyone besides Meredith basically asked 'what?' at the same time. She shared their news to everyone, within three hours of April giving birth.

Jackson noticed April's eyes filling with tears and thanked everyone for coming and congratulated the Sloan's before shooing the group out of their room. Once he closed the door he carefully wiped her tears again.

"That was…distasteful," Jackson admitted and April agreed. Nothing like completely stealing someone's thunder. "It's not that big of a deal," she tried telling herself and him, although her tears were telling a different story. It killed him to see his wife so upstaged, he always had to work so hard to build her up yet people were constantly tearing her down.

"No, it is, I'm going to talk to Mark about it later." Jackson complained, ultimately letting it go and giving his wife another kiss.

"I think I'm going to try to get some more sleep before we go home." April decided and carefully rolled onto her side in the small bed. Jackson nodded. "Okay sweetheart, I'm going to go check on him. I'll be back."

* * *

Jackson walked down the hall on a mission and it wasn't exactly to check on their baby. He took the elevator up to the surgical floor and saw Mark and Shepherd in Sloan's office.

Jackson walked in and Mark greeted him blankly. "Hey, what ar-,"

He was interrupted by Jackson's fist. Jackson pulled his arm back to punch him again, even though his friend was already on the floor but he was pulled off by Shepherd.

"Hey, hey what the hell Avery? Back off," Derek yelled, holding him back while they both looked down at Mark on the ground.

"That was for thinking it was okay for you and Lexie to share that news hours after my wife gave birth. Asshole," Jackson yelled and pulled himself out of Shepherd's grip. He walked out of the office and back down the hallway without saying anything else to anyone.

When he passed the nursery he peeked in and saw his son. The sign said "Baby Avery" and he had never been so proud. His baby was sound asleep still like he had been all day. Still beautiful, still perfect.

His wife was sleeping too. The first thing he noticed were her puffy red eyelids that immediately pissed him off. He took a seat in the recliner by her bed and took another nap, hoping he'd wake up calmer. They were woken up soon after by the nurse who insisted that if April was going to breastfeed that she try it now. Luckily for them, their son had no problem figuring it out. He was thankful that April didn't have a problem with that too. That was the last thing they needed.

"So what should we name the little guy?" Jackson asked her, looking at both his wife and son.

He watched her carefully mull it over in her head. "Blake?" she asked. They hadn't talked about that name before. It didn't even make a list yet.

"Blake Avery," Jackson said out loud, trying the name out for sound. He thought about the initials and the rhymes and it all checked out. "I love it."

"What about a middle name?" she asked, still absorbed holding Blake. Just like April did, he thought carefully. "Harper?"

"Blake Harper Avery. That is a strong name. Do you think he can live up to it?" She asked honestly, not wanting to saddle her son with unrealistic expectations. "I know he can." Jackson decided.

"Did I overhear you two choose a name?" Their nurse stuck her head in and they nodded. "Blake. What do you think?" Jackson asked.

She smiled cheerfully, "It's a very nice name, I'll go get the birth certificate started."

* * *

They got home early the next morning. Blake was still sound asleep and they knew that that would be the norm for the next couple of weeks. Jackson carried the car seat that Blake was in into the house and the rest of their bags in as well. April carefully walked in, still sore from the day before. Once they were both upstairs, Jackson started to take Blake out of his car seat to put him in the bassinette they had set up in their room.

"I'll take him," April gestured slowly. Jackson handed Blake to her and she laid on the bed carefully. Jackson took a picture of April and Blake with his new camera before laying in bed himself. They were all out cold.

Jackson woke up just after five and went downstairs to make dinner. He decided spaghetti would be the easiest thing for them to eat. When it was done April met him in the kitchen to eat with Blake.

"We have to clean, my parents will be here tomorrow morning," April mentioned between yawns. Jackson looked up from his dinner to see her slowly rubbing a passed out Blake's back. He was in love.

"Okay, but I don't think they'll care. We just had a baby," Jackson laughed, he was too exhausted to clean the house. At least an April-approved house.

He gave in judging by the look on her face and quickly cleaned the house. She seemed to be fine with it and didn't say another word about it. Alex had agreed to pick her parents up so that Jackson could stay home with them. He didn't know how long he'd actually be able to have off work and wanted to enjoy every second he could. Plus if there was any chance that they could guilt Alex into driving into Seattle rush hour traffic then they would.

"April, honey, I can't believe you're a mother now. My baby is growing up so quickly," Karen cooed at her daughter and new grandson. April smiled at her mother and handed her her son.

Joe was busy talking to Jackson. Basically telling him how to be a good parent, all in one conversation. He was giving him the different scenarios and what to do. Joe had mentioned to Karen that since Jackson never had a father figure in his life he'd need help. April also heard Joe telling him he needed a firearm and the reasons why. Jackson looked uncomfortable and she figured it was because he hated firearms. They both did. Seeing horrific firearm accidents and crimes every day at work made them unusually aware of their consequences.

Jackson looked miserable. Joe was talking and talking and talking. April ended up getting caught up in the same kind of conversation with her mother. There was only so much that they could take. Her attention was lost and she was only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. It was the first time she actually hoped that Blake would cry, so that she could have a minute or two of peace and quiet at least on her Mom's end.

"And that's why I think I should stay for a while longer. Just for the first couple of months. Especially since you'll be busy working," Karen finished, looking to April for her answer.

Jackson must have caught it too because over her mom's shoulder she saw Jackson shaking his head furiously, begging her to reject the invitation.

"Uh, Mom...well… I mean we appreciate it, but…" she tried to tell her. Her exhaustion was dragging her down, the excuse she was trying to find wasn't there.

"But it's not an imposition on me, not at all. I promise." She smiled at her daughter. Karen jumped up in down in excitement. When April looked timidly over at Jackson again she saw how wide his eyes were. He was glaring at her.

The rest of the day went by a little better. April took a nap while Joe talked Jackson into going out for a walk. Karen watched Blake. She figured now would be a good time to get him used to her, since she would be in Seattle long term.

Joe and Jackson got back and Joe decided to watch television while Jackson went upstairs to nap with April. He checked on Blake and Karen before crawling into bed with April. He leaned over her to kiss her softly. He was still holding one of his arms on the side of her to lean over her when she opened her eyes.

"Hi," she groaned, heavy with sleep. "Hey you," he smiled back at her immediately, though he quickly grew a stern look. "Your mother cannot stay here. Don't get me wrong April, I love your parents. But I can't have my in-laws here for months, I can't do it." He begged and she grinned.

"I know, me neither. I just have to get out of it. She assumed I said yes," April laughed, though Jackson wasn't convinced. "Can you get out of it today? I want them to go home. I'm tired, really tired," Jackson complained. They heard Blake start to cry downstairs and soon after Karen knocked on their door and handed him to her.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. Look for updates to Mint to Be and Snowstorm soon :) Please, please, please leave a review to tell me how you liked the ending. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you read my future Japril stories! **

* * *

"Jackson, it's been three months. You must know why April won't return any of my calls or texts!" Lexie hollered down the hall at Jackson who appeared to be avoiding her just as much as April was. April hadn't returned to work yet but she stopped in often so everyone could see Blake.

"You really want to know why Lexie?" He turned around sharply.

She nodded her head and he put his hands on his hips angrily before he finally told her. "Because you announced to everyone that you were pregnant. In our hospital room. A couple hours after April gave birth to our first child."

She thought about it for a minute. "That's unfair. It's not always about you two Jackson," she argued and he became furious. She still honestly didn't get it.

"You want to talk about unfair? Unfair is me having to watch my wife cry in sadness and disappointment on what should have been one of the happiest days of her life." He screamed at her and started walking away. She got it now.

Lexie ran down the hall as fast as she could in her state to chase after him. "Jackson, I'm sorry! That was insensitive of me and I had no business doing that," she admitted. She felt so embarrassed about her behavior.

He turned around again. "You don't have to apologize to me. Apologize to April. She's coming in for Blake's three month checkup today."

She agreed and Jackson was already halfway down the hallway. He was updating the OR board when Bailey found him. "Avery, follow me." She ordered him. He glanced down at her, confused. "Why?"

She looked up at him sternly. "Because I said so." and he followed her into an exam room across the hall. She closed the door and sat the one of the visitor chairs. "Alright then, what can I do for you?" He asked nervously.

"I need you to take my blood work and keep it to yourself. Can you do that?" She asked him sharply as she handed him a syringe and tourniquet. "Uh, yeah. No problem." He agreed and drew her blood quickly. She took the blood sample and delivered it to the lab herself.

He ran into Lexie, April and Blake in the hallway. "I didn't realize that it would upset you if I told people that day. I'm really sorry, April." Lexie apologized but April didn't look happy.

"Lexie, how would you feel if I did that to you? How about when we visit you just an hour or so after you have your baby I announce that we're pregnant again?" She asked and watched Lexie's expression change. That would be awful.

"You're right. I would be really upset. I'm sorry that I did that. I am." Lexie apologized again and April breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. That's all that I wanted. You just really hurt my feelings. I know you didn't mean to but it was hurtful."

"I know. I hope you can forgive me," Lexie hugged April easily. "Of course I forgive you. Don't think that I'm not happy for you, I'm thrilled. Your life is going to change completely." April laughed and they looked down at Blake in his car seat.

Lexie motioned towards Blake. "Can I hold him?" She hadn't held him since the first day in the hospital. She had barely even seen him.

"Any time. Feel free to babysit too," April laughed and so did Jackson and Lexie. She pulled him out of his seat and handed him to her carefully. He was dressed in an adorable grey and blue two piece set that had a football on his butt.

"This outfit is adorable!" Lexie complimented. April chuckled. "He'll probably only wear it once. We got so much stuff at the shower that I'm just trying to get him in everything even once."

While they were talking Dr. Hunt approached April and waved to Blake. "Dr. Kepner! I'm so glad to see you. Do you mind if I steal you away for a quick consult?"

She looked over at Jackson and Lexie who were with Blake and they didn't seem to mind. "Uh, no…that's fine." She agreed and followed him down the hallway.

Lexie and Jackson talking about Blake. "He seriously looks just like you. Do you think you're going to want any more?" She asked playing with his feet and making him giggle. Jackson nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah. We're between one or two more…" He told her but she was paged.

She looked down at her pager. "Oh my god! The liver, the liver!" She hollered eagerly. She passed Blake off to Jackson and jogged down the hall as fast as she could. If he didn't know how long her patient was waiting for a liver transplant then he would have been extremely confused by her outburst.

He took Blake with him to his office. Or tried to. Every nurse in the place had to stop and say hi to them. It also felt a little bit to him like they forgot that he was married. One even rubbed Jackson's arm while cooing with Blake. He waited in his office from April to come back but she was MIA. He called the nurses station in the pit to find her.

"Emergency room, this is Sarah." A nurse answered tiredly.

He shifted Blake onto his other hip. "Sarah, this is Dr. Avery. Have you seen my wife?"

"Dr. Avery, someone was supposed to call you. She's in surgery with Dr. Hunt. A trauma came in who ended up needing emergency surgery. Last update I got they were planning to remove a part of his liver and kidney. His organs are crushed. I can call to update you as soon as I hear anything?" She asked eagerly. He was her boss afterall.

Jackson rolled her eyes. Typical April. Comes in to bring Blake in for his check up and ends up performing at least a four hour surgery. He thought about how her passion for medicine is one of the things he loves the most about her.

"That would be great. Thanks again." Jackson told the nurse perform hanging up and looking at Blake.

"Guess it's just me and you today, Bud. Want to shoot some hoops?" He asked Blake and watched him giggle. He may not be able to play anytime soon but that didn't mean Jackson couldn't start planting the seed now.

In all seriousness this time, he scooped Blake up and walked down the hall to find Mark. After searching a couple of labs and lounges he eventually found him hitting golf balls off the roof with Derek Shepherd.

They noticed his presence. "Avery, Little Avery," Mark greeted smartly and Derek nodded his head politely.

"Not much. April came in for his doctor's appointment and ended up handing him to me so she could go into surgery. So now we're killing time," Jackson laughed and Derek held his arms out for the little boy.

Avery took that to mean he could hit a few balls with Mark. "So Lexie told me her and April cleared things up," Mark mentioned while still focusing on his next stroke.

Jackson shook his head. "They did," he told him with a cough. "And I never congratulated you on your news… congrats man." He chuckled and patted his older friend on the back.

"No, you didn't. And thank you. I'm only on board for the boobs," Mark joked and Jackson laughed. Oddly enough he knew exactly what Mark meant. April's breasts must have gone up at least two sizes since she got pregnant and he was not complaining one bit.

"Up high," Jackson sang jokingly and Mark met him with a thrust of his hand. Derek shook his head silently from behind them but completely agreed. Meredith got some too with Bailey and he wasn't complaining.

"What do you say we get lunch? Maybe go to the new sushi bar on 12th?" Derek proposed, nodding his head in the direction of the new restaurant they'd been talking about.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving," Mark agreed and picked up their sheets of grass and the remaining balls. Jackson had been craving sushi for months, mostly because he hadn't been able to have any since April couldn't.

They ordered a variety of sushi rolls and shared, trying a little bit of everything. Once they were just about done Jackson ordered a couple rolls for April once she was out of surgery since she would undoubtedly be starving.

"Look at Avery, he's whipped." Mark mocked and they both got a good laugh at his expense. He made a whipping motion with his hand with a matching sound effect.

"April just had my baby. She gets whatever she wants," he told them in all seriousness with a hint of a smirk on his face. He still couldn't get over that and seeing her as a mother to their son. It basically shut his friends up too who had nothing more to say. Besides, Mark was already a door mat to Lexie and she didn't even have their baby yet.

They got back just as April and Hunt got out of surgery. He heard her ordering an intern and a resident the exact post-op she wanted done and to page her with any questions.

"Don't page Dr. Kepner with any questions, page me. She is on maternity leave. I don't know how I even let her talk me into going into surgery with me." He chuckled, softly patting her on the back. "You're done here April. Go find Blake and go home. Take Avery with you." She happily agreed and turned around to see her husband and son waiting for her with just beaming.

She stopped to take it all in. She flashed back to when she started off as an intern at Mercy West, barely even making acquaintances. Reed, Charles and Jackson learned to accept her as their friend and made her a member of their group. Through the busiest and most exciting couple of years of her life Jackson became her best friend and eventually her lover. Now she was about to go home with the her best friend, the man of her dreams to a beautiful house and a perfectly healthy three month old baby boy.


End file.
